Naiíki
As a child, Naiiki’s family had very little money, so in her childhood, she learned the trade of stealing to supplement her father and mothers’ scant income. Devoting most of her time to pickpocketing and sneaking around left little time for her to make friends, and it didn’t help that the other kids of the village were oftentimes victims of her thievery. Her parents constantly chastised her for her deplorable behavior. They insisted that she be more like her sister, Pakta, and focus on preparing herself to be a proper future bride. She wanted to make her parents happy, so she agreed to cut down on her stealing and spend more time with the other kids in the village. Naiiki’s lack of experience in socializing made it difficult for her to make friends, so she opted to spend time by herself while the other kids played together. One day, she overhears a group of kids discussing a prank they’re going to play on a certain rich girl. Naiiki approaches the group, and is ignored until she makes a suggestion on how to pull off the prank. They welcome her in, and the prank goes off without a hitch. Except the girl apparently has no problem with eating dead frog-cats. The group disperses in dissapointment at her reaction, save for Moktol and Naiiki. The two begin to discuss how weird the girl is, and eventually they start to become friends. As their relationship progresses, it turns out that both of them are fed up with hanging around the other kids, and both of them are stealing enthusiasts. They learn from each other; Naiiki teaches Moktol about stealth, Moktol teaches Naiiki strategy. Together, they plot and eventually carry out even bigger heists. Naiiki tries to keep it a secret from her family because she knows she isn’t supposed to be stealing anymore, but her dad can see right through it. He knows that Naiiki thinks she’s doing what is best and therefore will not listen to anything he or her mother has to say. He wants Naiiki to be able to protect herself when she inevitably gets into trouble, so he teaches her some simple waterbending moves. Naiiki is enchanted by waterbending and wants to learn more, but her father knows how risky it is that she can do even that much, so he responds with a light chuckle and “maybe later.” The next time she meets up with Moktol, she tells him all about her new skills, and Moktol is extremely doubtful at first. That is, until she bends water up his asshole. she was poor so she always ran around stealing stuff to help mom n pop support the fam even tho she gets yelled at all the time for doing it and her sister pema (?) is like no u gotta learn how to be a proper lady so u can get a man and Naiíki tries but she's like nah this is lame and her dads like Naiíki im gonna teach u waterbending cause ur bound to get in trouble on e day i want u to protect urself but keep this a secret so shes like k dad and he teaches her the basics and shes like wow cool teach me more and her dads like maybe one day and she's like *swiper voice* oh maaaan and he pats her head like run along lil Naiíki daddy's got work to do so she runs off to her non bender friend Moktol like dude my dads teaching me how 2 bend and Moktols like wtf no girls cant bend then she like bends water up his nose or something and Moktols like omg we could probs do some awesome stealing somehow cause Moktols p smart and likes to cook up plans and Naiíki just wants to help her family but she's like no my dad said not to tell anyone ok and he's like hhhhhh fine but they totally use Naiíkis bending anyway and if they get caught Moktol takes the blame and Naiíki learns to use her cuteness to get out of trouble so they grow up like that and Naiíki starts to become hot (so does Moktol im imagining him being kinda chubby but in a pre-bara stage ehehheeh) so she uses sex appeal instead of cuteness but eventually people start beating up Moktol for stealing but luckily shes learned how to heal at this point Personality Naiíki is a very open person. She feels comfortable talking about anything and will listen to whatever her friends have to say. Her loved ones are very important to her, and she would do anything in her power to protect them from any threat. Her high proficiency in healing comes from both her dedication to keeping her friends safe, and as compensation for her weak waterbending skill. She tends to flirt with almost anyone, and is confident about her looks. She will occasionally even flirt with members of the team, but her advances are always just for fun. Naiíki doesn’t plan to pursue any real relationships of a romantic nature since they hold no interest to her. She is also blunt, and due to her inability to read people, she doesn’t understand when others become uncomfortable with her remarks. People tend to be thrown off by an outwardly flawless girl having such poor manners, but she only means well Abilities Naiíki is a fairly weak waterbender, but is capable of healing when needed. When furious, frusterated, or anything that starts with an F, her waterbending strength raises tenfold. She's subconsiously(?) trained herself to become stealthy to be able to steal food or things for money. Category:Main Characters